Entre Terciopelos y Sedas
by Rurouni Andrea
Summary: Pero en el momento que podía, se adentraba en su mente, cambiando de mundo y doblegando el paso del tiempo.....la mujer de sus sueños se adentra en sus pensamientos, y el se absorbe en ellos mismos buscándola......reviews onegai xD


Si! Volví volví, bueno, este fic…..ni me digan, xD es de lo mas extraño, espero que lo lean y me manden sus reviews para saber que les parece…….

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece

Al fic!

**Entre terciopelos y sedas**

**Capitulo 1**

Una noche fría y desvelada….sabia que no podía continuar así, en algún momento Morfeo se apiadaría de mí y me dejaría tomar el camino hacia el reino de los sueños, el camino prohibido, pero ansiado. Un camino que ansió recorrer para buscar lo que deseo y hallar lo que tanto anhelo,…… se entrelazan entre si confundiéndome y evitando que lo encuentre….esta allí, la veo, lose, NO, NO! PORQUE SE VA! PORQUE!

despierta!...despierta!...shhhh tranquilo…no pasa nada….

Abruptamente los gritos cesan, develando en la oscuridad de la noche un sudado rostro

yo….no….

calma, ya pasó….

Sentí, sentí como se iba, como se escapaba de mis manos, justo…justo cuando la creí alcanzar…..

estas bien?

Al sentir una mano en su hombro se vuelve hacia donde proviene la voz

si, no te preocupes Sano, no pasa nada

El hombre el cual respondía al nombre de Sano, era Sanosuke Sagara, el mejor amigo de Aoshi Shinomori, los dos compartían una casa muy bien acomodada en la ciudad, los dos eran estudiantes universitarios, Aoshi por su parte estudiaba Ingeniería y Sanosuke estudiaba Leyes, los dos sobrellevaban muy bien su carrera y hasta el momento no habían traspiés en su camino.

seguro viejo?...estabas gritando…..- Dice con un tono preocupado mientras se mueve a prender la luz de la mesita de noche-

si, si no pasa nada, solo…una pesadilla…..bueno, un sueño, este fue distinto, esta ves….

casi la logras ver, je, hace tiempo que pasa lo mismo Aoshi, es un sueño!

losé, losé….pero se veía tan real….casi palpable

ahhh, es la presión, te traeré algo de agua y volverás a dormir, mañana tenemos que irnos temprano

gracias…

En la mañana los dos hombres desayunaron y se dirigieron a sus obligaciones. Aoshi, como es predecible, se encontraba mas distante de lo común, eso no significaba que no prestara atención en clases, pero en el momento que podía, se adentraba en su mente, cambiando de mundo y doblegando el paso del tiempo.

hombre…..HOMBRE!

Me llaman, losé, me buscan, alguien espera por mi, alguien me necesita….alguien…..voy…..espérame…..

viejo….AOSHI!

Nuevamente cae abruptamente en la realidad, se encontraba en el patio con una pequeña botella de bebida en sus manos, la cual consistía en su almuerzo….

denuevo Aoshi! Hasta cuando!

sabes que no lo puedo evitar- contesta fríamente

hombre, me preocupas, no haces mas que "encerrarte…"

no molestes baka y vete

pero…

VETE!

hn si si…

Se va, dejándome solo…..así como ella lo hace….ella….de porte tan frió pero a la ves tan cándido..…siempre allí, para mi, pero sin mi, como quisiera poder, alfin deleitarme con su rostro y perderme en su mirada

Extraños ruidos suenan a mí alrededor, ruidos que comunican un inicio…

Shinomori?...

Mentes oscuras, mentes brillantes, que llaman a ser despertadas para continuar su camino a la nada luchando contra los deseos de muertes…

Shinomori?...

Alguien llama a mi nombre, alguien me busca…..sin un tono de anhelo…..pero…..me llama

En un momento me doy cuenta de las cosas, que en realidad me llaman desde afuera, que me buscan simplemente por un trámite

que? (contesta con un tono frió)

no seas así! Simplemente ya entramos a clases y me mandaron a buscar por ti

Era una chica, una compañera de clases creo, nunca fije en ellas en realidad, siempre trate de concentrarme el la mujer de mis sueños, nunca pensé en ver a las demás

si..si…ya voy

bien

La muchacha comienza a irse mientras yo me levanto y la sigo, íbamos al aula de tecnología, por lo tanto era una de las más grandes y alejadas del campus

Al entrar a la sala, como es de esperarse el profesor me reprendió por mi ausencia, pero debido a que siempre llegaba a tiempo y era el primero en aquella clase (así como en todas) dejó pasar mi falta, ignorando los reclamos de los demás por su falta de justicia para conmigo.

Al entrar el atardecer, mis clases finalizaron y como de costumbre mi amigo sano esperaba por mi en una banca del patio, para así irnos juntos a comer algo o simplemente ir a la casa uno en compañía del otro.

y?...dime, que tal tu día?

hn…nada nuevo sano, ya sabes

me entere que te quedaste dormido Shinomori, es cierto?- dice con un dejo de preocupación en su voz

no es tu asunto

ahh como que no lo es?

no….no pasó nada, solo estoy cansado, cuanto debo decírtelo?

lo necesario para que yo te crea Aoshi

ya no molestes sano! No es tu asunto, ya basta!

El camino a casa nunca resulto tedioso y esta no fue la excepción, al llegar allí Aoshi simplemente se va a su habitación a encerrarse en su mundo en como lo llamaba Sanosuke jardín salvaje (jejeje lestat )

En la habitación Aoshi observa que estaba todo igual, tal como el lo había dejado, era imposible que las cosas se hubieran movido porque estuvieron todo el día fuera

Una nota, se da cuenta que hay una nota en el escritorio, eso estaba fuera de lugar, puesto que el no lo dejo allí.

Se acerca lentamente al papel que reposaba en la mesa y lo toma entre sus manos

es ella, tiene que ser ella….

comienza a abrir el sobre, con el mayor cuidado y dedicación posible, al tener el contenido al descubierto lo lee para si mismo

_Siempre espere y esperare por ti  
Recuerdame hasta que llegue el momento _

Sin firma, es lo primero que cruza por la mente de Aoshi luego de la estupefacción…

no tiene remitente ni firma…..pero, es ella! Debe ser ella! –dice con un tono de desesperación-

viejo, Aoshi!Sano golpeaba la puerta de Aoshi para avisarle que lo buscaban

(Aoshi abre la puerta) que paso?

Kenshin llego, vamos

hai (cierra la puerta y se va)

Sanosuke no puede evitar la curiosidad y al sentir que Aoshi bajaba las escaleras que conectaban las habitaciones con el resto de la casa, abre la puerta de Aoshi

uff que paso aquí?...(la habitación tenia papeles blancos repartidos por todo el suelo y parte del escritorio) supongo que Aoshi se revelo y creció -.-

POLLO!

Se escucha un grito lejano

QUE NO ME DIGAN POLLOOOOOO

NOS VAMOS SIN TI!

ya voy ya voy…..(cierra la puerta y baja rápido)

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Bueno gente, jejeje mi retorno a Rurouni Kenshin, gracias a las que me apoyaron presionaron y amenazaron xD

Espero sus reviews!

gracias

Rurouni Andrea


End file.
